1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a natural language analysis method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with human-machine dialogue function, such as mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, are capable of interactively talking to users. How to exactly understand the natural language of users has been the challenge in artificial intelligence discipline for a long time period. During the human-machine dialogue process, the electronic device segments a sentence spoken by a user into pieces of words and/or phrases, analyzes the meanings of the sentence to exclude unreasonable meaning(s), then creates machine readable language such as binary language, that is based on the sentence of the user. The electronic device then understands the sentence of the user by using the created machine readable language and a basic dictionary pre-stored therein, to obtain the meanings of the sentence of the user. Although the base dictionary includes language knowledge and grammar knowledge, we often use an expression, such as a word, or a phrase, to take the place of another expression, even when the two expressions have different word classes and/or different meanings. Thus, misunderstandings often happen because of these substitutions in human language, especially for the Chinese.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a natural language analysis method thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.